zappedfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Much
Too Much is a song performed by Zendaya. It's a promotional single and it's the theme song of the Original Disney Channel TV Movie, Zapped. It was written and produced by Alex Cantrall, Jeff Hoeppner and Dwight Watson. The song plays on the sound system in the gym at Westlake High School during the Junior Varsity dance squad's dance during the dance-off against Taylor Dean's dance squad to show which dance squad was better. Lyrics As in the Music Video Baby we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much Come on Steppin' out the door, they already know what song we like, oh, yeah Push up on the scene like we read about in a magazine like, oh, yeah So fly from head to toe Keep yours, we got our own Can't tell there's nothing known Do what we want like, oh,sim Cause we gonna get it poppin' poppin' That's that reason why you talkin' talkin' You say we killin' it? stop it stop it The beat get hot, drop it! Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much You don't get it You don't get it, babe You'll never gonna get it, babe In just a minute you will get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe No way, we ain't got no shame Going against the grain like oh yeah! Don't be surprised when you see us touch the sky like oh yeah! Work hard for what we got Think we're difficult, we're not Now the underdog's on top and we ain't gonna stop like oh yeah! Cause we always get it poppin' poppin' That's that reason why you're talkin' talkin' You say we killin' it? stop it stop it The beat get hot, drop it! Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much You don't get it You don't get it, babe You'll never gonna get it, babe In just a minute you will get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe No it's not that complicated, we're ready for the crowd You can love it, you can hate it That's just how we get down Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Baby we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much You don't get it You don't get it, babe You'll never gonna get it, babe In just a minute you will get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe I'm gonna get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe Music Video Gallery Trivia #This is the theme song to the Disney Channel Original Movie Zapped. #This song is performed by Zendaya. #This is the only song in the movie.